Valkyria Chronicles
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: In Bruhl there's a man in the town watch who is a expert tactician but when his town is attacked by the empire he will have to put his skills into real combat. He is risking his life to protect the country he loves. His name is Edward Haraldsson and he's about to face real war.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

"Alicia I'm heading out for my patrol now" I said grabbing my submachine gun. "I got it Edward take one of the new recruits with you" Alicia said. I got it Alicia I said heading out the door. I look over to the new lot of recruits and walk over. "Hey its Edward how are you doing" Sam said from the group. "Sam your coming with me on patrol grab your rifle and i'm fine" I said.

"Yes sir" Sam said grabbing his rifle and follows me down to the road the refuges are going. "Sam you know joining the town watch means you can die right" I asked. "Yes I do Edward but I want my family to escape to the capital" Sam said.

"I see good thing you have a family Sam but remember they want to see you alive so don't die" I said. "I understand Edward now stop treating me like a kid" Sam said. "Your younger then me Sam so no" I said. "Who's that down by the water" Sam asked. "Over here Sam" I said pulling him behind some bushes.

"Go get Alicia Sam i'll keep my eye on him that's a order" I said. "I understand sir i'll be back with her" Sam said sneaking off. I put down my gun and pull out my binoculars. I look through them and watch him draw in his book and lip read. I pull out some utensils and write down the words he's saying to the fish. I keep my attention on the book and my shoulder is tapped.

I look up and see Alicia kneeling down. I hand her my binoculars for her to look through. "Alicia i've observed him since I sent Sam off to get you and I lip read what he said as he drew" I said. "Really then what did he say Ed" Alicia asked. "Well its mostly about talking to the fish and asking questions like how their scales feel and are you heading up north because of the war and other things along that line" I said handing her the notes.

She hands me the binoculars and I keep my eyes on the man as she looks at the notes. "Are these accurate Ed" Alicia asked. "Word for word Alicia not a single word missing" I said. "That's good why don't you take a sniper rifle or a rifle with you" Sam asked. "Ed here is proficient in all weapons we have here and he even has some skill in armor and anti-armor combat" Alicia said.

"The man's saying something and its thanks for letting me sketch your tail also fish man this guy is weird" I said. "We should move in and secure the man just in case he is a imperial spy" Alicia said. "Agreed" Sam and I said. I put away my binoculars and writing equipment along with the notes. I grab my gun and say "I'm ready Alicia and Sam are you ready". I look back at Sam and who's twirling a quill. I get up and smack him in the head.

"Ow why did you do that" Sam asked. "We're heading to grab that man Sam so get ready" I said. "Oh ok Edward" Sam said grabbing his gun and standing up. We head over behind the man and Alicia points her gun at him. "Hands in the air" Alicia said. The man puts his hands in the air and gets up. I look at him and believe that I've seen him before. "What's your name" Alicia asked. "Welkin and yours" he said. "My name's Alicia Melchiott" Alicia said.

"What are you doing in that book of yours" I asked. "I'm just sketching the fish sir" Welkin said. "Cuff him and we'll bring him to the town watch hq" Alicia said. I pull out my cuffs and arrest Welkin. "Sam you take guard on the prisoner and I'll be the rear guard" I said. "Okay sir" Sam said guarding Welkin as we head back to town. We reach the bridge when I hear a familiar voice. "Welks is that you" said Isara. "Isara your timing is perfect" Welkin said.

I pull out my key once I learn of Welkin being general Gunther's son and get rid of the cuffs. I place them on my waist and I hear gunfire. I turn around and see three imperial scouts. I run toward them and suppress them with my submachine gun. The scouts fall back behind the crest. I reload and keep on the fire while moving toward the civilians.

I get to them and say "hit the deck and it will increase your survival chances". The civilians hit the deck and the driver of the truck stops and does the same. I reload my gun and duck low. I peak over my cover and see the scouts coming down. I go prone and roll to the right five times. I fire at the closest scout and he falls over dead riddled with bullets. I reload and see Sam get shot in the head. "That fool" I said getting up and charging at the scouts.

I open fire as I close in on them. I see Welkin and Alicia open fire on the one near them. I reload and open fire while stopping at the enemy near me and out of cover. He gets riddled with twenty bullets and falls over dead. I reload for the last time and walk back to Alicia. I jump down and see Sam is dead. "Are you okay civilians" I asked. Welkin and Isara nod. "Good then Sam can rest in piece" I said closing his eyes.

"Was he your friend" Welkin asked kneeling down. "Yes he was and he was a idiot for standing up like that" I said. Isara looks at me and says "aren't you the seventeen year old that works off in the fields and the old mill".

"Yes I am" I said looking around just in case of more scouts. "Isara you know Edward here" Alicia asked. "Well not really but I have met him when Martha went and bought a box of fruit" Isara said. "Yeah I carried the box for her and happened to meet your sister but had to head back within five minutes of getting to your house" I said. "Really so do you have anything against" Welkin didn't get to finish. "No I don't have anything against Darcsens since i'm half Darcsen myself" I said revealing my streak of black hair.

"That's a rare case since Darcsens are persecuted" Alicia said. "No kidding your the first three to know my secret of being a half Darcsen" I said. "Really well that means you trust me" Welkin said. "Yeah after all your sister is a Darcsen so you would never tell on any Darcsen" I said. "That's true Welkin and besides he's a nice person according to Martha" Isara said. "Well okay well let's move" Alicia said. We all nod and we head towards Bruhl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I carry Sam's body back to town. I head my own way to his house. I put Sam in a jeep and drive the rest of the way to his house. I get out and I knock on the door and his father opens the door. "Mr. Calvin i'm sorry to say this when you have just packed and heading out with your wife and daughter but your son Sam has perished during a small firefight outside of town today" I said.

I see him start to cry and I walk him over to his son's body which is covered up by a sheet. "He died protecting civilians like he said he'd always do no matter what" I said handing Mr. Calvin a letter. "What is this letter Edward" he asked. "It was a letter from your son before he went out on patrol with me today" I said. "Thanks Ed can we have this jeep so we can get to the capital faster" Mr. Calvin asked. I toss him the keys and say "if anyone asks where you got the jeep say its your own". "Thanks my son had a very good friend now I can get my wife and daughter moving out of town" he said heading into the house.

I walk back towards the hq and when I reach it I look at the recruits. I grab a few more clips for the submachine gun and toss them into a bag. I grab a sniper rifle along with twenty bullets. I toss the bag over my shoulder and head to a sniper position in a building at the town square. "Good thing this building has four floors and a attic with a window facing the plaza" I said. I go prone and load my gun. I wait for the empire's forces to come to this position. I pull out my small radio and tuned it to Alicia's radio. I hook up my earpiece to the radio and place the earpiece in my left ear. I pull down the microphone as I hear a explosive hit the old mill. I see the imperial army come in and I talk over the radio to Alicia.

"Alicia this is Edward i'm right above the plaza I can cover you and anyone else with you once you get into my sight" I said. "Where are you to be precise" Alicia asked. "I'm in the house with four floors and a attic i'm in the attic with a sniper rifle pointed toward the plaza" I said. "Good cover us when you see us" Alicia said. "I got it now let me get into the zone" I said.

I aim at a rifleman and aim at his head. I pull the trigger and his head blows up. I reload and aim for another enemy soldier. I kill the next enemy soldier and the next. I kill about fifteen when I see Welkin and Alicia with one of the recruits come into view. I aim at the rifleman behind them and I scramble his brains. "Holy we didn't see that man thanks for the cover Ed" Alicia said. "No problem there's four enemy soldiers left and their behind cover I can kill them but I need you three to distract them" I said.

"Roger that it will be done" Alicia said. The three of them run toward the sandbags in the middle of the street and the enemy stands up. I snipe them in the head with a fast reload in between shots. "I'm out of ammo for my sniper but the enemy commander is died" I said grabbing my radio and my submachine gun along with its ammo. "I got it meet us at the fallback point at the alley in the east" Alicia said. I see a tank come into the plaza and I jump down the stairs. I get to the bottom floor and bust through a window to the east.

I dash to the alley and meet the three of them there. We talk about what we are going to do. Welkin heads his own way to get Isara and Martha. The three of us left to round every single person of the watch up and we discuss of the battle plan. "We're going to defend the gate while the civilians get to safety". "Gather as much ragnaid ammo grenades mines and anything that can be used as solid cover" I said.

We build a small fortress at the point of the gate. We set up mines in both directions. We see we don't have anything that can outright destroy a tank. We each get two grenades and one ragnaid to heal ourselves. We set up around the makeshift fortress and get ready for combat. We watch as the imperials get closer and some trip over the mines blowing themselves up.

"Incoming fire" a watchman yelled. We open fire on the imperials as they have their tank advance over the mines. I see the tanks tracks come off and I jump out of cover and run toward the tank and toss one of my grenades into the barrel. I run back into cover and I aim at the imperials as the tank's main gun blows up hurting the crew. "Your one crazy person Edward" Alicia said.

"I know i'm just glad my grenade went into the main gun on the first try" I said. "Yeah that was lucky now we have to deal with all of infantry" Alicia said. "I count about fifty just in front of us and we don't know how many are trying to flank us" I said. We hear explosions from our right and all the mines are gone. "This is not good our right flank is open to the enemy" Alicia said.

"You take half the watch over there and keep them from flanking the rest of the watch who'll be defending the gate with me" I said. "I got it Edward just don't get killed" Alicia said taking half of the watch with her. "Okay folks its time to give these imperial scum a show of force" I said. I hear the watch yell and we start killing the imperials in front of us.

I see five grenades land within our midst and I dodge roll out of danger. I hear the explosions and I see the watchmen laying there died as i'm the only one left. I hear Alicia come over and say "i'm the only one to survive over there but there's no enemy left either". "Well we're the only two left then" I said as we back up to the gate. We hear a tank break through a wooden fence and Welkin pops out. "Sorry i'm late Edward Alicia" Welkin said.

"Welkin you have a tank" we said. "We'll take later after this battle" Welkin said. He heads back into the tank and heads toward the backside of the enemy tank. Welkin fires at it and blows it up. We drive off the rest of imperials and we head out of Bruhl.


End file.
